1. Field of the Invention
Aspects of the present invention relate to a method and apparatus for forming an image, and more particularly, to a method and apparatus for forming an image by converting an image including a photograph or the like.
2. Description of the Related Art
As digital cameras are widely used, the demand for photo printers and multi-function printers that print out photographs captured by digital cameras has increased. In addition, in order to obtain more desirable images, users like to apply special effects to their photographs or perform image editing such as refocusing or brightness adjusting, instead of printing out the photographs as they are. Users have been able to edit images photographed by a digital camera by using simple image editing functions such as a refocusing function or a brightness adjusting function supported by a photo printer or a multi-function printer. However, in order to edit more complex images, a user has to download the photographs to their PC and perform image editing by using applications such as PHOTOSHOP (Adobe Systems Inc., San Jose, Calif.) operated by the PC. In this case, the user needs to own a copy of the application such as PHOTOSHOP and needs be fully capable of using the application. In order to obtain a desired edited image, timely and complex processes are required.